apologizing is hard
by eorkjm
Summary: one-shot review please, i own nothing. after losing their child to a car crash they seperate and years later they still have troubles


Apologising is hard

A/N: Inspired by Adele's Hello so this is my first songfic, one-shot.

Aaron looked at the flashing light of his answering machine, he sighed but pressed the play button knowing her voice would come through the speaker, he should've just deleted it but he didn't as usual, he missed her but refused to hurt himself or her again, her voice sounded like a melody to his ears.

Hello, it's me  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing  
Hello, can you hear me  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

He felt horrible, he had locked her out of his life after she made one small mistake, he made a lot more and bigger mistakes and she forgave him every time, but it was too late he couldn't possibly be forgiven after so long.

There's such a difference between us  
and a million miles

The line disconnected and he felt the tears filling eyes, he trudged over to his couch and sat with a large sigh, god he wished someone was here that he could talk to about how he felt, but the only two people he trusted with this subject were gone. Jack was in college and Dave was halfway across the world on a book tour. The tears fell at the thought of Jack, he was devastated when she left, the two of them were closer than he expected, and Jack didn't talk to him as much after that. Rossi had tracked her down but wouldn't say anything about her as he knew how difficult it was for Aaron to talk about her. The following day he listened to her newest message.

Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Oh was she wrong, he died a little inside at the mention of her name, when he heard her voice or when he would see and old photo of her.

She disconnected the call and began to cry, hugging herself as she walked to her room, she slumped onto the bed and sobbed for what felt like hours. Her tears stained her cheeks as she lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, she missed him but he obviously didn't need her any more but she needed him because she couldn't go through this on her own. After a few hours she finally got up and moved towards her closet picking out a black dress that hugged her now slim figure, she packed that and some spare clothes in her suitcase before heading to the airport.

Her flight was called out and she went through security and onto the plane for her flight back Quantico, Virginia. She dreaded having to go back there but she promised her daughter that she would always visit on the anniversary.

As soon as her flight landed and she was out of the airport she called a cab and headed the cemetery. Walking through the autumn leaves she pulled out her phone and rang his number one more time.

Hello, how are you  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened

It's no secret that the both of us  
Are running out of time

She hung up once again and sat cried until she finally reached the grave of her baby girl.

Letesha Elizabeth Ann-May Hotchner

Beloved daughter and sister

Died aged 4

Will forever be missed

She sat at the stone bench as she cried for her daughter, her stepson, her ex-husband and herself. She cried until she had nothing left, looking at the headstone she felt his presence next to her, she didn't look up knowing he was probably still mad at her.

"I was just leaving" she said before slowly getting up and walking to the headstone, she lent and softly kissed the top of the stone before turning to see the man she still loved dearly, he placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears. She leaned into the touch, her breathing slowed as she felt like she did before this all happened, tears rolled down her cheeks as everything came back full force, she pulled away and started walking away before she could get to attached again.

"Please don't leave again" Aaron pleaded. She turned to see the tears running down his own cheeks. "I can't let you go again, I was an asshole I didn't let you explain, I jumped to conclusions and hurt you worse than I could ever imagine, I can't live without you anymore" he said as he walked closer to her. She looked into his eyes to see the sincerity that lay there. He brushed a strand of her now Auburn hair behind her ear.

"I am so sorry for everything, I can't live with myself knowing you left because of me" he said

"I don't know if I can come back, I want to but I don't think I can Aaron" she whispered as she looked at the ground. Her words filled his head as he remember the time she said he didn't care anymore.

So hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

She looked at him one before she started walking again.

"I'm so sorry Aaron" was all he heard as she continued to walk.

"Penelope, don't leave I need you" he said as he ran to her retreating figure. He grabbed her arm, spinning her around. She looked at him and finally gave into herself by doing the only thing she could, she kissed him.

A/N: and I am finished but now

Bye bye

xxxxxSarahxxxxx


End file.
